Giving Her Away Is Not Goodbye
by TiaraSalvatore
Summary: Gerard suddenly realizes that it's Bandit's wedding day. And he's not ready.


Gerard couldn't believe it. The day was here. Bandit's wedding. The fact hit him hard and fast as he sat on the cold, uncomfortable pew. In here. In this church. In this really. Cold. Church. It's not like Bandit getting married was a surprise; She and Trevor had been together since their sophomore year in high school. They were in their early twenties, and ready to tie the knot. Not surprising. Not at all. That didn't mean he was ready for it, though. He'd raised her all of her life, and after the ceremony the happy couple would be moving across the country to New York to pursue Bandit's ballet career. Who knows when he might see her again? She was his only child. He watched her come into the world, and she was already getting married, for Christs' sake! Oh yeah, in church. Whoops. Kids and their love. He shoved the thought from his mind. All that mattered was now. Gerard couldn't wait to see his little girl walk down the aisle.

"Oh Gerard, aren't you excited?" Lindsey gushed, taking in her surroundings.

Gerard nodded, squeezing her hand. "I can't believe it. I've known this day would most likely come, but now that its here… I'm speechless."

"Me too. Think of how funny it's going to be when she opens her gift." Lindsey giggled.

Gerard chuckled; it was going to be pretty funny. For Bandit's wedding gift, they'd made a trip out to Costco, and bought over 100 rolls of toilet paper. They'd placed all 100 in a big box, wrapped it up really nicely, with a huge bow, and expensive wrapping paper. Gerard chuckled again. They'd placed a note at the very bottom that read, 'You'll need this soon enough. Your welcome.' They thought it was a hoot.

"Gerard, it's almost time. Go on back." Frank said in his ear. Gerard nodded, and got up, smoothing out his tux. He walked down the aisle, and made his way to the back doors where Bandit was waiting. He pushed one of the heavy mahogany doors open just enough for him to slide through. Bandit obviously saw him before he saw her.

"Daddy!" She said, in panic. All he saw was a lot of frilly white as she bombarded him with an unanticipated hug. He embraced her back softly, not wanting to mess up her dress or something. "I'm so nervous!" She squealed.

"Don't be." He smiled gently. "Here, let me get a look at you." He said, holding her at an arm's length away. As he looked at her he felt many different emotions, some he knew quite well, and some he couldn't place. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long hair was curled and framed her face perfectly, her eyes were lightly rimmed in eyeliner, making her naturally long lashes prominently flattering, and she had this glow about her like she was really happy… or pregnant. Perhaps oddly, the last thing he noticed was her dress. It had a tight corset-like bodice with glass beads woven through it. Then, at the waist, feather type material domed out, making her look even smaller than she already was. The dress ended a little below her knees, showing her well-manicured bare feet.

"I see your sticking with tradition." He said, looking at her feet. Good thing they were having separate ceremonies for each side of the family; Between Gerard's hair, and some of their other family traditions, Trevor's family thought they were as loony as they come, but they seemed to like Bandit well enough.

"Well, mom did it, grams did it… even great grams, so why wouldn't I?" She asked hypothetically. "And one day, my little girl will do it too." She sighed dreamily.

"Hey, let's just focus on today for now, kid. I already really feel old today, no need to push it." He laughed. She joined him in laughing, but it sounded a little forced and nervous. That's when the Wedding March started to play, and Bandit's breathing got deeper and faster. She gripped her bouquet tightly, as if it might float away if she dared let go. "Hey, calm down." He whispered comfortingly, putting out his hand for her to lay hers on. She complied. "I'm right here B, calm down." She looked up and him and nodded. "It's gonna be fine." Then the doors opened. Gerard saw the many faces of family, friends, and colleagues as they slowly began the descent to the minister, Trevor, the various bridesmaids, the maid of honor, and the best man. Gerard felt tears threatening to make a surprise appearance as he got closer. And closer. And closer. And closer. Closer to giving his baby away. He was glad this song was so slow.

A million flashes blinded Gerard as they finally arrived at the altar. Trevor's face was vaguely wet; he was crying. Yet, he looked extremely appreciative, and proud, taking in the beauty before him. Gerard took Bandit's hand, and placed it in Trevor's. He didn't care if it was old fashioned, it was tradition. Gerard kissed his daughter's cheek, and before he sat down, he looked at Trevor. "Hurt her, and you will have hell to pay." Gerard said quietly, but seriously. Trevor nodded. He knew; Gerard had told him many times prior. Gerard sat down to watch the rest of the ceremony. Lindsey was already bawling her eyes out. He put his arm around her waist and squeezed.

After the ceremony, everybody transitioned smoothly into the reception. Gerard couldn't believe his eyes as he took in the new room they were in. Everything was exactly the same. Everything. What he was seeing was everything Bandit had said she would want her wedding to be when she was a child. Seemingly every detail was perfect. Black and white was everywhere; On the balloon center pieces to the tables, the cutlery, and the cake. The momentous cake. The thing was literally bigger than Gerard himself. And simple. The tiers, all 7 of them, took turns being black or white, and were each adorned with millions of pearls. On the top, was the top of a bouquet. The flowers were black-centered white sweet peas, and was the cherry on top. They made the cake look complete.

"It's just like she used to talk about." Gerard said in a whisper, amazed.

"Every last detail is perfect. I helped her plan it." Lindsey said.

Gerard and Lindsey sat at their designated table, and noticed that there were gift bags for every guest. Inside were bubbles, heart shaped mint tins, lip balms, small plastic wine bottles filled with candy, and custom M&Ms. All were black and white, and had the names of the newly-wed couple, and the date of the wedding. He was glad he didn't have to help set any of this up; it seemed overly-tedious. Right away, a delicious looking dinner composed of sirloin steak, a big baked potato with all of the fillings, and a glass of white wine was placed in front of him. All of the guests chattered and filled their stomachs, while Gerard waited from his signal from Bandit. Once he received the it, Frank, Ray, Mikey, and himself made their way to the tiny stage and set up. Lindsey tapped the microphone.

"Hi guys." She smiled. "It's time for the newly-weds to have their first dance!" She announced, as the guests clapped. She stood off to the side, while Bandit and Trevor got into to position and waited for the music to begin. Gerard looked at his former band to make sure they were ready to go. Just like old times. When he got the ok to begin, Gerard started singing, and the band played in harmony, as always. As the lyrics of Whitney Houston spilled from his lips, he watched his daughter dance with her future.

A few hours later, after the cake shoving, and the hailstorm of rice as Bandit and Trevor made their way to their getaway car, Gerard realized he missed a call. He played the message left from his phone.

Bandit's voice poured from the speakers. "Thank you for the gift, Daddy." She chuckled. "It's perfect."


End file.
